


31 Days at the Crossroads

by Zennhearts



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/pseuds/Zennhearts
Summary: ill fix this tomorrow.





	1. Blood, Flesh, and Bones

It's not that I don't like working at Crossroads Coffee; I absolutely love it. This shop has been in my family for well over several decades, but there are days, and those days tend to be a lot more often than not--closer to the end of the year--where everyone expects wizardly speed service.

I am only one man, not including my team of a few ghouls and goblins. They’re my bakers and back up baristas and mood calmers; I really wouldn't be anywhere without them. But considering they don't have inhuman speeds to whip up a pumpkin spice latte--customer service is just a Russian roulette game. No matter how much you hustle and give a friendly smile, you're gonna have your rough days, no matter how good a day looks at the beginning.

But like clockwork my flow is distrusted. Around three in the afternoon, my establishment is overran by a pack of animals. Now, don't get me wrong, I've met my fair share of lovely animals. My dear friend Ness, she's from the lagoon and is the sweetest darling I've had the pleasure of meeting. These brats though; the zombie is always sniffing out my guests, the wolves purposely shed making the clean up a mess, and the fowl mouth on the few neck biters that grace my presence aren't totally friendly. They're always asking for the same items, we have never carried in the shop, wasting everyone's time.

I was in the back getting ready for a shipment to be delivered when I could hear one of my ghouls sending out a distress signal. Just knowing today had to be the day we were overrun once again, I rolled up my sleeves and headed to the front.

I reach the front and sent George to the back to cool off, facing the several assailants disturbing my decent day, not willing to play along today, "look, guys, for the last time we are just a small ‘mom and pop’ shop try’na make it in this big ol’ world. We don't carry any of those fancy garments here; no AB blood specifically, flesh jerky, or anything to gnaw on. Just head over to Reapers Cafe, you know they have what you're looking for."

One of the quieter vampires, Derek, I think, steps up, "now come on, you always give us shit but we actually like this shop better–it's less crowded anyway."

Feeling a little peeved, "because everyone that frequents the shop enough knows not to show up when y'all are here."

"That wounds my non-beating heart, pal. But come on, you carry the stuff, you get more money?" As if it was that easy.

One of the wolves that always smells weirdly of pine shoves at Derek, "dude, who cares, let's just go. I'm hungry and Andrew keeps complaining about the idea of attempting to drink O neg," he spares me a single side eye, "besides, he's protected by his wicken genes. It’s not like we can actually do anything." Not wanting to even think what anything was I just brushed it off.

That's one of the things I've never understood about all of the creatures I ever come across, they all believe I'm some sort of witch. They say they can see the magic around me or whatever; but I can't even grow plants or lift a pencil with my mind or whatever it is modern witches do these days. Besides, have any of them actually seen witches? They’re practically ethereal. I'm as plain as they come.

Practically fed up now, "please, just go. It's about to be hell hour and my ghouls are going to need a second after the scene y'all caused." Not to mention the goblins can't start baking without me telling them, every single day but whatever. With that, they finally gather themselves and leave reluctantly.


	2. Ghosts

When I’m organizing my back stock I get to thinking about a lot of things--old sayings mostly. You know that one where ‘you're just a fly on the wall’ or whatever. Now imagine that, but with ghosts. You’d think windigos were the most clingy of creatures, and I know most stories claim ghosts to be lone wolves, but once they've found their mates, they're yours for life. 

That same rule applies to a decent cup of coffee, apparently.

A particular ghost, I still haven’t even read the article to know their name, I guess runs a foodie blog and came across my place. They started wailing to all of his readers and we were the busiest place on the block for several weeks, still pretty active come weekends now. I appreciate the patronage, I really do. But having them increase revenue really means I need to hire more manpower or else I'm going to pop. Which is a scary thought itself, we haven't hired help in a very long time. Like the stigma that ‘mom and pop’ shops keep it in their families, ours is very similar in kind; we don’t hire any outside help that isn’t tied to us in someway. 

But there I go, Monday morning I’m putting up the 'Help Wanted' sign. Almost praying, practically wishing at this point that no one would pay it of any mind. 

“Dude, you know who’s going to sniff that out and come running in here in a few days.” Greg, one of my bakers, is yelling from behind the pastry display. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’d rather deal with that than rejecting everyone else.”


	3. Graveyards

The last few weeks have been heaven, God sent almost, if you could even call it that. But I knew Darkness was coming. Seasonal tourists. 

Crossroads just received the seasonal order; we’re adorned with seasonal drinks and festive edibles. So after a particularly hard day of new menu prep, decor set up, and a few new pastries added to our set up I take my happy little self to the graveyard. I’ve been told any way to find peace of mind, you have to go and make it yourself. 

I tend to just nap under a tree and let the voices drown me. Too quiet is too much for me these days. I spend about six days out of the week surrounded by loud caffeine enthusiasts, espresso machines on the puts, and angry goblin men; there’s timers constantly going off, hyperventilating ghouls and it’s just too quiet at home sometimes. Especially since my next door neighbors moved. Those guys practically ran a frat house.

So the graveyard is good. 

The voices from the beyond don’t talk to you when you don’t approach them first; it reminds me of a warm evening among friends, drinks and laughs that revive your soul. The voices aren’t too loud either, just enough to slip into a listless sleep.


	4. Red Moon

“How could you have honestly forgotten the fucking Red Moon, Jackson? It’s really the only unofficial holiday we have to give a fuck about because this happens.” ‘This’ Gary, one of my very disgruntled bakers, is referring to the massive line practically looping the store front. 

The Red Moon is basically what humans treat Black Friday; it’s a ridiculous amount of flash sales and everyone is out with their family and friends. 

We know the Red Moon only lasts about a few hours but the town treats it like a 24 hour festival of pure magic and mystic. The week before, everyone spends so much time taking care of themselves and exercising, it’s almost weird how everyone goes out to eat, housing feasts for the block, like they didn’t just spend so much time on self care. It’s just exhausting for retail business. 

In the olden days, the Red Moon used to be seen as mystical famine, lose in crops, animal disappearances, but now, the protectors protect themselves and we provide them with the goods. 

And another thing, whoever said that wolves on a full moon are vicious have never experienced a hungry pack at peak work hours. They’ll practically eat through your entire supply.


	5. Skeletons in your Closet

“Say, Jackson, what does a weasley ol’ neck biter have to do to get some service around here?”

“Oh, my dearest apologies Sir Derek, I barely heard you even set foot on the grounds without your flock trailing around you. The general rule is to ignore you lot, until you run me grey of course, then head on your way. 

But nevertheless, how may I help you on this hopefully fine day?”

I was taken aback by Derek’s abrupt laughter, I know I laid it on pretty thick but still; I know I’m no comedian. “Are you always this funny?”

He’s practically wiping away fake tears, I decide I’ll bite. There hasn’t been any real business since the typical morning rush anyway, so I could really go for any conversation that didn’t involve the shops pastries. “I actually am, thank you very much. If you and your hooligans actually bought anything instead of taking up valuable seating space, you’d see the friendly Jackson, but you know--”

“Give me one of everything.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me, give me one of everything in the display case, at least. I can’t drink all of that stuff up there--too sugary. But I’ll take whatever blood type you happen to carry on hand, please.”

I knew I heard some shuffling off to my side but I couldn’t dare to look, given the fact I wasn’t sure if Derek was actually real or not. “Dude, I was just being a little shit. You don’t have to do this.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” he practically smirked at me before he handed his card to George, I’m still too dumbfounded to move, “and I’m sorry about them. I’ll try to wrangle them the best I can. It’s just Doug, one of the guys that comes in with me, really likes this place and he has this idea to make it ‘our’ place but you always kick us out.” He’s winces, as if he didn’t mean to say that. “And they’re all so individually picky that it doesn’t make sense anyway.”

George tucks me off to the side a bit and hands Derek three to go boxes and smiles before he chugs his drink on his way out. “See you next time, Jack.”

I’m still a little stunned that I can’t even been that mad at the prospect of the nickname. Whatever. Until George pulls me out of my head. “You gotta think, what kind of skeletons does he have in his closet to be that nice to you, but is an oddball with all of them.”

George isn’t even within earshot by the time I answer him.

“Yeah, I wonder.”


	6. Dark Secrets

“Look, Nessie, I’m sorry. But we both know how aunty is about hiring you, it’s practically a safety hazard.” 

“Jackson, it’s not my fault I’m perpetually wet all of the time. It’s just in my blood to be enveloped in the water.” 

I slipped into the display case, “Ness, just try the aquarium that opened up. You know how those places get with all of this heavy foot traffic.” I dropped the salt water taffy into the to go box, “here, on the house.”

“I’ll be back, Jackson!” She swipes the box from me, “thank you!”

The rest of the day carried on less excitement, except for the tour buses that stopped in the district for lunch time. Coming towards the end of the rush, I take a moment to run to the back to grab more cider and those weird sprinkle things everyone wants on top of their drinks. 

I heard some ruffling coming towards the back room, “Hey, Jack, your boyfriend is here, again.”

“George--” He only ever used that nickname when Derek was around.

“Oh, it looks like the rest of them are here, too.”

Derek has been coming around, on and off, for awhile. It’s always been by himself; always getting one of everything, his drink, and going on his merry way. This’ll be the first time he’s been here with everyone. “Great.”

I pulled the boxes up front with me, “stand by, just in case I need you.”

“Hey Jackson!” Cheery as ever, “can I get my usual.” He turns over to all of his friends trailing after him, “like I said or we’re not going to stay.” 

One by one, the guys all ordered something to drink or to eat; in the pine wolf’s case, he ordered a half dozen of our blackberry scones. Thanking myself for my earlier idea for having George stay nearby, he had already finished boxing up Derek’s treats and was three drinks in. 

I took a step into the kitchen to get my goblins baking again, it looked like we’d have a long afternoon today. 

When I finally rung up the last order I took my place next to George and started to kill the orders. Warming the goods, topping off cupcakes with fresh icing, doubling the sprinkles on the requested frozen drinks, and still creating a leaf or heart I could in the few lattes I made. 

George casually pulls me out of my zone with a weird statement. “You know, that Derek guy, I always thought he bought all of the pastries for that pack.” I turned to the large round table in the corner of the cafe and noticed he was pushing his friends away from the boxes, just scrolling on his phone. “I had figured that’s why they never showed up here anymore, he buys them food as retribution.” 

“You’re right, I wonder who they’re for.” As if he heard me, his gaze slips up to meet mine and I hurriedly drift back to the last drink I was working on. 

George nudges me for the drink I hadn’t topped off yet, one of the last guys making it point at trying to be patient. He slid it over to him before turning his attention back to me, “and from here, it certainly looks like he’s the leader of all of them. It’s weird. I thought one of the Wolves would definitely be ringmaster.” 

The pack did stick around for a quick round two of ordering drinks and food before leaving. George and I thrown in the ringer a few more times before we closed up for the night, I didn't have the time to think about Georges' comments earlier. But alone, at home, minutes before I slipping into sleep, the single thought bombarded all thinking. 

Just who is this Derek?


	7. Until Death Do Us Part

“So, do you think you could do that for me?”

Staring at Derek, attempting to process his request reminds me of the times I question my existence. Nothing of the ‘why am I here’ spectrum, but more of the lesser ‘why did I get out of bed this morning’ question. I never understood why Derek always bothered coming in but it seemed to start making sense now. 

“Derek, I don’t know if the fact that I am one of the main 5 employees that work here on any given day hasn’t clued you in, but we’re just a little cafe shop. We don’t cater weddings. We don’t even cater,” adding tactfully. 

“Well, yes, I got that. George even told me so himself when I asked about it, too.”

“Wait, you asked George about this?” Why didn’t he bring it up to me?

This is the first time I ever seen Derek almost retreat into himself a little. “Well, sorta. I actually came in on a day you weren’t here and I was set on asking that day and I decided to at least run the idea by him. He laughed in my face before telling, Greg and Geoff about it too. I’m actually why there was flour all over the ceiling then. Greg tripped over Geoff and sent the bag flying. It was quite the show.” 

I wasn’t even going to comment on the fact that he knew my other bakers names. “Did George say anything else, because he for sure didn’t bring it up to me at all, and I just saw him this morning.”

“He had said you’re too much of a perfectionist to even think about catering something as important as a wedding. He was very adamant that I’d be wasting my breath on this,” as if he was catching a second wind, he straightened up, “but look at it this way, maybe, you’re not doing it for me but my sweet cousin who has been running around trying to find treats for her dessert bar thing. You don’t have to make the cake or anything savery related. It’s just whatever the list of select items she wants, adorned with the wedding patterns. And we’ll pay you of course, it’s not like we’re going to stiff you just because we’re friends.” 

I picked up the way his voice pitched as if he wasn’t sure he could actually call us that. I took a deep breath, “so I just bake you a bunch of goods, drop them off, and we’re set?” 

“Oh! You’re more than welcome to join the wedding, the guys too, if they want. The food is going to be great and the cake is going to be red velvet.” He side eyes me like he holds the world's answers in the palm of his hand because he found out my favorite cake flavor. 

I rolled my eyes, “don’t you have to RSVP to these types of things?” 

“Well, yeah, usually. But my cousin is insisting all of the people that helped out to stay for the wedding, if they wanted. There’s going to be extras made for everyone.” It feels as if he’s winning this one sided debate, knowing it’s only time before I just give in to him anyway. 

Which, in all honesty, I plan too. Who ever says no to free food? He just doesn’t have to know that yet. “Look, I’m not saying no, but I’m not saying yes either. Let me talk to the guys about this and I’ll let you know the next time you come in.”

I could practically feel the energy pouring from him. He downs the rest of his drink and tucks the to go boxes under his arm. “Alright, I’ll stop by soon then! Thanks for even considering it, Jack.”  
Knowing George would be within earshot, I took to ignoring his entrance from the backroom. “Why didn’t you just say yes, you know you’re gonna anyway.” 

I pointedly ignore him for the rest of the night. 

~

Derek and Co. make their way in the shop the very next day. I could feel him boring holes into the side of my skull, I retreat to the back for a moment. “We’re gonna need blackberry scones.” 

The collective groans made me laugh enough I was ready to take on Derek’s pack of friends, until I heard a ridiculous yelp from the front end. “You said yes!” Not even a question, just knowing I agreed was enough to elate him.

“George you’re such a little shit.” 

He just shrugged me off, getting started on the few orders he knew were coming up, “no point beating around the bush anyway. We all need to know what the future bride wants made as soon as possible.”

“Oh!” Derek still vocally challenged exclaims, “I can actually help with that.” He slips a folded sheet of paper out of his wallet and slides it over to me. “I had it drawn up, just in case.” 

George is just cackling to himself now. “Did you just assume I was going to say yes?” Before I could get an answer, George slides over his drink and to go boxes. 

“Well, I gotta go. There’s others waiting.”  
~

“Remind me again why we’re doing this catering gig?” The big day was just several hours away now, not that I would flake out on the day of but every time an edible bead would roll off of a cupcake or a piping bag ripped, it was just another reminder why I didn’t cater events. 

Besides, “the fact that they paid us a stupid amount of money for starters,” we had baked a ridiculous surplus of treats so that we didn’t have to take up any of the kitchen space at the wedding hall, “and you’re going to get free food.” It was just all up to us transporting the pastries, and setting everything up. “You also get to see Derek, so it’s a win-win for everyone really.”

“Have I told you I hate you today, yet?” 

George laughs, “it doesn’t hurt for you to say it every once in awhile.” 

~

When we arrived, we were surprised how dim the hall actually was. “Dude, I actually forgot this was a vampire event.”

Huffing to get a tray from the bottom of the divider without spilling anything, “it’s basically a spectacular candlelit dinner.” 

“That’s actually the idea my--”

“Oh shit!” The pan I was holding slipped from my fingers at the sound of the intruders voice. I waited for the pang and splatter of the cupcakes, hoping with my entire being that some of them would survive the fall, but it never came. I opened my eyes slightly and was met with Derek, open mouthed, gaping at something behind me. 

“Dude, turn around.” I braced myself and turned around to George on his knees, ready to sacrifice himself to the pastry gods. But then I saw it, the platter was hovering several inches above his outstretched hands. 

Derek must of floated because he was practically a hairs width from my side when he whispered, “are you doing that?”

I gasped and the tray fell into George’s still waiting hands. He grasped onto the tray and set it on the display table. “Looks like it was you.” 

“I knew you were a witch.” I think I blacked out shortly after that. 

~ 

Seeing magic was one thing, experiencing it was another altogether. They all say it’s better to have your kids discover their powers young, it hurts less when the release happens. Even late bloomers going into high school have it better than my sorry ass right now. The only way I can describe it is when your leg has that pinching feeling before it cramps up on you and it’s this tight heat of pain, then eventually when it’s released, you pass out. 

When I finally came too, I was seated at one of the reception tables with Derek wiping me down with a damp cloth. I looked over to see the pastries were all arranged and set up; George was nowhere in sight. “I’m sorry,” I grabbed Derek’s hand, “you don’t need this right now. You have a wedding to get ready for. I’ll just get George to take me home and you can pretend this didn’t happen the next time you come in.”  
“Well,” Derek gripped my hand a little harder, “George actually left you with me. He said you’d just want to go home and sleep, but he started throwing all this mystical jargon at me and then left to your aunt’s house, I think.”

“Goodness, I hate that ghoul for nothing.” I tried to stand and was aided with strong warmth. I could tell something was up, “hey, if you have to go, just. I’ll wait in the kitchen until you get back.” 

Shaking his head, “no, no, that won’t do any good,” as if he was talking to himself. “Just come with me, the ceremony is going to be a short one, you’ll get to sit and watch me in my full outfit.” He had the audacity to wink at me.

I shoved him away from me, still following his lead. “You’re not even that cute.”

“But you still think I’m cute, right?” He smirked at me again, “besides, I’m perpetual handsome, it’s in our genes to be.”

~

So that’s how I ended up getting second row seats to a wedding I was only supposed to gift pastries too. And really, I would be lying to my entire lineage if I denied how beautiful Derek really looked in his entire get up. The theme looked very Victorian age--fitting. 

Derek took a moment to find me in the row he insisted I seat at and sent me an actual smile before getting settled in his place on the stage, looks like the future brides… Oh my, he was her bridesmaid. Adorable. 

Just then, the soft music was replaced with a variation of the wedding march and I nearly gave myself a headache with how quickly I stood up. If Derek was beautiful in my eyes, his cousin was absolutely radiant. Never seen a more beautiful vampire than this woman. 

The rest of the ceremony goes off without a hitch. The vows touched me, keeping to the traditional ‘until death do us part’ but they managed to tie it with, ‘our souls will meet again in another life’.

If Derek asks about it, I’ll deny that I was even remotely crying.


	8. Witchcraft, Potions, and Black Cats

The rest of the wedding itself went on like clockwork so I managed to slip out of the back kitchen, chicken in hand for George. I wasn’t planning on staying any longer after the whole pan incident, and my body was feeling light and fuzzy. But I was too exhausted to yell at him for taking me to my aunt's house, knowing I’d be in for a rude awakening.

The thing about my aunt is she comes from the strongest and oldest lineage of witches known to the modern world. She also married into a wiken family, she produced several herself like her sister alongside her. 

Coming of age was a big disappointed for nearly everyone. I was the runt but my aunt, she was the only one who never gave up on me. She had always said she knew I was special, so she kept close. Once I was old enough, she let me run her family business but growing up she still had me read from The Book; just a lot of remedies but it was magic nonetheless. 

Apparently George had actually given my aunt the lay down because she shuffles me into her arms and gives George a quick kiss good night. She takes me around the back, towards her greenhouse, I took a look around and noticed a lot of her plants were wilted. Interesting. 

“Son, I’m going to have you sleep down here, okay? Rest. You had a very busy day, just relax and gather your strength.” 

The next day was another site altogether. To contrast the wilting flowers I saw before, I was graced with a luscious garden, full of life and love. It was a type of fresh air I never thought I’d ever get back after spending so many warm afternoons with my aunt. Just listening to her talk stories from her younger days, the adventures through countries, learning from other witches, the strength she gained and harnessed. I didn’t know I was crying until the family cat, Carl, came and wrapped herself around my hand. “What are you doing, sweet girl?” Her meow made it evident that there was something wrong. I pulled her into my arms, meeting the fresh tears on her fur. “Oh.” 

“Well, good morning, my sweet boy. Seems to me, you’ve woken the light within you.” It was true, Carl only liked the spellbound and she was cuddled up against me.


	9. A Nightmare in the Dark Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What stopped me from updating for a while was I couldn't come up with a response for one of the prompts, so I just combined 9 and 10.

Warm.   
It’s nearing sundown now.   
I can hear the cicadas above me, almost taunting me; as if they can detect distress. Lost. 

“Where am I?” 

I move towards the sunset. Wait, am I supposed to move away from it? Wait, wait, I’m supposed to find a river, some kind of stream. But am I supposed to go up it or down? Why does everything look the same out here? It’s going to get cold soon. 

Being out here, reminds me of that thing about trees. ‘If a tree falls and no one is around to hear it, does it still make a sound?’ That’s what stops me from screaming my lungs out. Mostly. I’m stuck between that and dehydrating quicker. Until…

There’s a distinctive snap behind me. I know this is going to be a long night. But I’m stuck, as if my feet have sunk into the ground. “Great.”

Snap.

The low snarl reaches my ears first, before the movement in my view does. 

Then…

~ ~ ~

“Dude, what’s wrong? You’re so spacey today.” 

I was pulled from my thoughts, “I-I’m sorry, George. I had a rough night last night. Apparently witches dreams are a mess when they’re sprouting magic in their unconscious. Just not a lot of them are rainbows and unicorns.” 

“Well, I’d say go take a nap but looks like your lover boy is here and I know how he perks up your day.” And just like that, Derek walks inside beaming at me like I’m just the highlight of his day. 

George hands over his usual drink, “here, take this now and have Jackie sit with you for a bit. He’s had a rough night.” He turns to me, “take the apron off and go. I’ll watch the front.”

“Thank you.” I turned over to Derek, “let’s go.” 

Derek sat on the loveseat before me, and I took my place next to him, almost leaning into his side. I let out a magnificent sigh. “I-um… Do you want a sip?” 

I shook my head, “do me a favor, though?”

“Sure,” almost a whisper, “anything.” 

“Give me your phone.” 

I could feel him hesitate, almost like he was going to question why. He does as I ask though, settling into taking my lead. Once he hands it over to me I quickly add myself to his contacts and sent a quick text to my phone. “There.” 

“What, why? Are you sure?”

I nod, “I had a nightmare you got hurt and I didn’t know how to contact you to see if you were safe and it was jarring, not knowing if you were actually okay or not. So, now I want to apologize in advance for any 3 a.m. phone calls you may get from me.” 

“I- okay. That’s cool.” He shakes his head rather enthusiastically, “Thanks.”

I smiled at him, before leaning against him with purpose. I'll deny I snore at all.


	10. Monster Claws and Bite Marks

Give or take a few days, I don’t see Derek as often as we did without each others numbers. I do think it’s some sort of coincidence until he rolls in at the end of the week clanless and haggard looking.

“Dude-”

“Can I just get a hot cider with extra caramel, please.”

I could hear George getting started on his drink, like he usually does. Given our usual interactions between Derek and I before my witchy-ness kicked in, we always fought, but it looks like someone beat me to it. But he seemed too preoccupied watching George to even look at me.

“So, you’re really not going to even look at me?” With the entire reason I’m ever on register anymore not acknowledging me I took it upon myself to remove my presence. “Alright, well I have stock to organize.” 

Derek reached across the counter then, “wait, please, just- can you take a break?” 

I turn to George, “oh sure just leave me,” he starts. “Look at this rush,” he gestures to the near empty store, “of course I can cover.”

That lightens up the mood a bit. Slipping off my apron I gesture Derek towards the love seat we sat at last time, finding out it was just out of earshot from the nosy ghouls and goblins was appreciated. “So, what’s up?”

For the longest time it was nothing but the still silence between us and Derek’s occasional sips, until he scooted exceptionally closer to me. 

“Look, first of all, I want to apologize, I know it seemed like I ditched this place and you and everyone immediately after I got your number. I don’t want you to see that as like some sort of end game or a weird bet my friends and I had; I’ve seen those teen movies. Not communicating is offense number one!”

Wanting to slow Derek down a bit, I interrupting him, “you do know you singlehandedly maintain this shop's existence. We were a little shaken without you coming around.”

He smiled a little, to himself, before taking a second to regain his thoughts. “Some of my guys got into it, the night of the last full moon. It seems dumb now, thinking about it, but with all of our dominate sides I am sorta surprised this didn’t happen sooner. 

“We lost track of the cycle I guess, we had also been drinking some before that which didn’t help any. I almost got out of there too, before they had to start running their mouths. So I lost my cool and that’s how I ended up black and blue.” Derek stopped, grabbing his drink, as if he need to hold on to something. 

I wanted to reach out, touch the obscene scratch marks across his face. Even though he was wearing a long sleeve today, it was still fitted and now I could see the little parts that clung deeper; bite marks and bruises I’m sure hid beneath there. I just settled with asking, “do you hurt?”

“Aw sweetheart,” taking a quick swig of his drink, “you worrying about me?”

Two could play at this game, “so what if I am, darlin’?”

He shies away at that, didn’t think I actually would I suppose. “Well yeah, a little. It stings everywhere really, I can’t wash my face let alone touching it without it hurting still.”

What I couldn’t understand, “what set you off that you had to fight so hard?”

“They said I was only leaving because I was going to see you,” he shrugged.

A little more confused, I reached out to him now. “What? What’s so bad about that?”

He hums to himself a little, “that’s the PG version of what they said.” 

“Well,” everything starting to unfrazzle itself, “what did they say because they may not be allowed in next time.” It was no secret I’ve dated my fair share of boys, but I have dated several girls, and creatures alike. Sure I spend a lot of my time attending to Derek, but it’s fun and there’s no rules saying I can’t send a winking emoji every now and again. 

“No no,” Derek grabs a hold of my hands, “it wasn’t anything about you. No. I would have never allowed ‘em to breathe if that happened. It was just shit about me, besides they were all hopped up and fiery. Just called me your booty call and shit. They started to get graphic and I may have lost it, they can talk shit about me all they want but once they involved you… I just didn’t like them talking about you like that.” 

I felt a surge of energy surge through my body when my fingers finally connected with Derek’s face. I appreciated everything he did for me on my behalf, almost honoring what virtue I still have until- 

“What are you doing?”

“I-uh,” I dropped my hands immediately, “I don’t know actually. Sorry.”

“No, wait. Do that again. I meant like, were you trying to heal me? My wounds feel less hot.” 

I shook my head, “I didn’t try to do anything. I was just really happy and then I was tingly all over.”

“Well, thanks anyway, that was really nice. I should get going though, I took up so much of your time.” He stood up, gathering his now empty drink and made a run past me.

“Wait!” I grabbed at his arm, and her turned to me fondly. I felt that tingly feeling again, “text me or something, let me know you’re alright.” 

“If you keep healing me, I’m not going to go anywhere. The bites hurt the worst, but the scratches definitely hurt my ego.” 

“Okay,” I let go of his arm, “now get out.”


	11. Unexplained Incident

After we talked everything turned back to almost complete normalcy. There was a new level Derek and I reached and I wasn’t sure how to feel about it just yet. But it got him to text me, practically from sunup to sundown, which has been a nice addition to my daily life. My daily life has consisted a lot of last minute seasonal orders and I was actually on my way back before George stopped me. 

“Hey, this pretty vampire is asking for you.” That was new, normally George just calls him my boyfriend or something. 

When I turned to see who I thought was going to be Derek I was greeted by a beautiful woman. “Oh.” I felt like she looked vaguely familiar somehow. 

“Hey,” she smiled warmly at me and it clicked, “you’re Jackson, right?” I nod. “Hi, I’m Clarise! You provided the treats at my wedding, which were fantastic and beautifully crafted by the way. I came to properly thank you since you disappeared my wedding night.” The charisma Derek has is either a family trait or he learned from his cousin. I’m practically stunned to my spot, a little ways from the main counter where George is taking the orders of all the other ladies that came in with her. 

“I actually wanted to come meet you personally, but Derek had said you were always too busy during business hours.” She gave me a look of uncertainty.

I laughed, “he did, did he? Well, I’m here 6 days a week, rain or shine, and if you looked around, we’re not exactly the busiest on the block. You’re more than welcome to bring your lovely self and company whenever you’re free.” 

She hums to herself, “I always knew Derek was a jealous brat, but I can see why he likes you. You have that quality.”

Ignoring the flush I knew was glowing across my face, “how is he, by the way?”

“He’s better,” she smirks at me, “still crying about his precious face, but the pain is a lot less significant. He didn’t cry taking off his shirt off when he came home from here the other day. 

“That’s actually why I came, he told me you’re a witch and didn’t gift me with treats, so I decided to come to you.” 

I smiled at her, “Surprise.” 

“Actually,” she pulls out her phone, “actually, can I send a picture of you to him.” 

I nod, “sure!” I threw up a peace sign for good measure. I instantly received text message. “Don’t believe anything she says, she’s a liar. All caps. Isn’t he the charmer?” 

“You’ll learn to love him. But I do actually have to head out soon, so can I get one of everything and I’m paying for whatever they all got.”

Is it family thing to just buy us out?


	12. Trapped With My Fear

Aunty has been very patient with my absent ass. She looks out for, and lets me sleep some on training days. George has picked up a few of my shifts to get me focused on this; he says I need to channel my core and harness it so he doesn’t have to work so hard at work once I’ve mastered my powers. I smacked him upside the head for that.

But when it comes down to it, wielding whatever concoction I got coursing through my veins is a fight I have between me and me alone. I told aunty about the incidents with Derek and she says it was no accident my first bouts of magic come to the ones you love. I ignored that and focus on the flowers on the cute cacti I decided needed to be added to the garden. Not thinking too hard on it, I was actually wanting to give Derek one. “Anyway, what are we doing today?”

“Mind strength. You’re still too weak in your subconscious and that can be very dangerous if you’re not careful. Your dreams can actually trigger your magic and if you like your apartment, I’d try hard to control your bearings.” 

“Right, got it. What do I have to do?” 

She gestures to the sleeping area, “go lay down, relax. Close your eyes. We’ll start in a few minutes.”

The next time I open my eyes, I’m in a box. I can still hear birds chirping around me, the wind whipping against the box, so at least I knew I wasn’t underground. Weirdly enough, I relaxed at the thought that I was still above ground. “Where am I?” I sensed a small amount of deja vu, but with me being in the seat, everything was out of perspective now. 

Until I felt the box shift, closing in on me. “Great.” Closing my eyes, I focused my breathing, just listening to the box shift inward occasionally. Pulling myself together, I thought of every instance I used my powers--saving the pa of cupcakes, blooming the plants, accidently burning a batch of scones because I wanted them to cook faster, mending Derek’s pain, the training with my aunt--and I grasped every ounce I could within my body, focusing it all to my hands and shouted for my release. 

I opened my eyes again and I sat up to a very distressed cat slipping into my lap and a broken greenhouse surrounding me. The glass was all shattered to pieces, the vines that surrounded us slumped on the floor now, and the birds all fleeing the scene now. 

My aunt sitting a few feet away, raised her eyebrow at me. “See what I mean?” She flicks her wrist and the glass begins to repurpose itself around us. 

I rolled my eyes, “did you really have to have me do all that just to prove that I don’t know how to control my magic yet?”

“Honey, you were awake when this happened, the only thing resting on you was the cat. Your unconscious mind has the ability to tap into all of your senses and memories, this is serious. 

I nodded, “alright,” finally understanding what she was trying to get out, “let’s do this.”


	13. Innocuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I put a stupid amount of effort into finding out what type of things vampires /can/ eat. It was all pointless when I pulled that part out anyway.

George was still insisting on taking some of my extra work days, trying to train with my aunt had almost became like a second job, I appreciated it nevertheless. Until, I found out George was cohorting with Derek when I was in the back grabbing refresh for the front line. 

“We practically text every moment of every spare minute you have and I’m just finding out you only work four days a week now! What the hell, Jackson? I knew how hard you worked here so I never bothered you about going out with me on your only day off but I’ve been wanting to see you outside of work!” Derek was getting a little loud now.

I shook my head, “you saw me at the wedding,” ignoring his ‘going out spurt’. “Besides, it’s not like I’m playing hooky, I’m training with my aunt.” Derek’s silver eyes, usually smooth and soft, even on his rougher days were boring into my skull. “I will see about postponing a few of them, or something.” 

“You can come over to my house! No one should be there this weekend and we can have the entertainment room to ourselves!” The not having to meet his family was very big plus for me, for sure. 

Feeling Derek’s excitement roll off of him in droves I couldn’t help but beam back at him. “I-ah will bring the snacks then?”

“Cool! We can order in. There’s a really good breakfast-for-dinner place that has the best pancakes that I’ve been dying to have you try.” 

\---  
A few days later was show time and let me tell you something, I was not prepared when I drove onto the lot of Derek’s what could only be called an estate. His entire property was huge, built like a day and age castle or something. Derek came running outside after I had texted him I got through the gate. “Just park up here, behind the cars.” 

“You mean next to the fountain, got it.” I shook my head, why would he ever leave this place? You honestly can’t be bored here. 

Derek pulled me into a quick hug, “hi, I’m sorry, I’m just really excited you came.” 

“Hey, I keep my promises. Which reminds me,” I run back to my car for my backpack, “I brought snacks.” 

“Sweet. Hey,” Derek steers me a little quicker inside, “I have something to tell you--”

“My, hello! This must be the guy you never stop talking about, Derek!” I was quickly maneuvered out and away from Derek’s hand on my shoulder into the arms of a very tall woman.

Derek groaned beside me, “ma, please. Let Jackson go, I haven’t even eased him into what it’s like meeting you yet!” 

“Oh, okay, sorry.” She let’s me go and holds me by the shoulders. “I’ll take your backpack, let Derek give you the grand tour, and we’ll see you in an hour or so for dinner, alright?” I could only nod. “Good, see you boys soon.”

Derek shuffled me out a side door to a garden front and was calmed almost immediately. Surrounded by so much earth lately was the most peaceful place I could be if I wasn’t at the shop. “So, it looks like someone lied to me,” I sang to a wandering Derek somewhere behind me. 

He chuckled, “it wasn’t so much a lie, but a mix up of times. I thought they were leaving early this morning, but they insisted on having dinner one last time before they left for their business trip. I had already invited you though, and I was afraid you would have backed out or something.”

“You could have gave me a little warning,” I shook my head, “something like, wear your nice button up or something. This is not how I wanted to meet your family in anyway.” 

“Dude, you always look great it’s fine.”

Ignoring my obvious burning, “yeah, caked in flour is actually my best look. Speaking of flour, does your cousin live on the grounds or whatever too?” 

“She lives on this block, yeah but not these specific grounds. She wanted her own lands for her and her new man. She said she wanted to come by for something today, I was hoping we avoided her. She’s done nothing but tease me since she met you that one time.” 

I hide my smile behind a little laugh, “well to be fair, I’ve met her a few times after that. She comes in a lot on her work breaks to take treats back to work. I don’t know what it is about your family and trying to buy us out but we do appreciate the business.”

“If we’re being honest,” Derek directed us towards another building away from the house, it looked like a separate office type building of some kind. “You know how I was my cousin’s Maid of Honor, well I had very little responsibility but to find her desserts for her to sample.   
“That day we came rolling in like a bunch of savages she had just texted me she was going to revoke my Honor privileges if I didn’t bring her something to try. So I bought one of everything from you was for her to try, and every time I came in getting her basically everything was to try to convince her to pick you for this thing. But I actually haven’t tried any of the shops pastries before, just the cider I ordered that one time.”

The thought that he spent so much money on pastries not for him made me laugh. “So you’re telling me you’ve never eaten any of the treats Greg and Geoff spend so much time making? They’re going to be really disappointed.” 

“No no, oh my god, please don’t tell them! They finally admitted that I’m not too bad to be around. I like that your friends like me. I just, I’m not the biggest fan of sweets. I only really liked macaroons but you don’t have those.”

I shrugged, “we used to have them, when I was a baker. The guys complained about the tops always cracking when they made them and insisted we stop making them after I took over the store full time.”

“Wait, you used to make them? You’re a baker too?” I looked up at Derek’s warm eyes filled with excitement and looked behind him to see a giant library before us. 

“Wow. This place is beautiful.”

Derek shuffles a little ahead of me, “you weren’t even paying attention when we actually walked into the office building, this is the family study. Well where I spend most of my time when I’m home, no one else really uses this aside from my dad.” 

“We’ll make a deal, you invite me over more to hang out here and I’ll invite you over to show you how to make macaroons?”

“Are you serious?” 

“Only if you are.” 

He groans, “I thank my ridiculous friends for leading me into your shop everyday, this is ridiculous.” 

I smile fully at him now, “I do too. Now come on, lead the way, I know we have a lot more ground to cover.”


End file.
